¿Y por qué seguir callándolo?
by More-chan
Summary: Ellos, se han reprimido durante más de diez años, ¿Quién puede juzgarlos si solo se liberan por esta vez...? IchRuki post- final. Lemmon suave.


**Holaaa mis amores... bueno, obvimente se que estamos de duelo. Nunca nos hubieramos esperado ese MALDITO final miserable que nos dio Kubo, independientemente de los ships, aun quedaban muchos secretos por desentrañar en bleach, y aun asi no fueron resueltos. Obviamente el no canon del IchiRuki, fue lo peor que me paso en la vida. He amado al IR durante 8 largos años, y sin duda dolió, duele y dolera toda la vida. Pero nosotros sabemos perfetamente TOOOOOOOODO lo que tuvimos que probó que si existía el IchiRuki. Tuvimos Fade to Black, Glow, Memories in the Rain, openings, endings, musicales, poemas, portadas, e infinidad de momentos en el manga, asi que... SOLO UN CAPITULO NOS DESTRUIRA TODO ESO?POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOO FAMILIA ICHIRUKISTA! NOSOTROS SOMOS MIL VECES MAS CANNON QUE ELLOS Y NADIE PUEDE NEGARLO! ASI QUE ARRIBA LOS ANIMOS Y VOLVAMOS A RETOMAR NUESTRO AMOR POR ESTE SHIP CON MAS FUERZAS QUE NUNCA!**

 **AHORA SOBRE EL FIC : esta historia esta cargada de emociones, se que Ichi y Ruki son muy cerrados con sus sentimientos, pero no creen que despues de 10 años por fin debían abrir su corazón al otro? y de eso se trata ese fic. De que por fin podran decirse lo que todos vimos que tenian escondido, en especial en esa despedida del capitulo 342... **

**se que tocar el tema de infidelidad es muy fuerte, pero lo he suavizado lo que mas pude, y lo mas real que pude. Porque si analizamos bien sus personalidades, se que este fic no estaría tan errado.**

 **Sin mas a disfrutar lectores**

 **DISCLAIMER: bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo el contenido de esta obra si, queda totalmente prohibido su plagio y/o utilizacion!**

❄ SoLe_IR ❄

* * *

 **¿Y por qué seguir callándolo?**

El timbre de la mansión Kuchiki sonó insistentemente.

\- ¿Quién demonios toca así!? – Gritó sonoramente Rukia Kuchiki abriendo la puerta y encontrándose cara a cara con un furioso pelinaranja.

\- Hasta que te dignas a abrir maldita enana! – le respondió el grito Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Baja la voz idiota, Ichika está durmiendo su siesta y ve a aguantarla tú si se despierta de mal humor –

\- Pues no me sorprende! Si sacó el carácter de su madre –

\- Por suerte Kazui sacó el carácter de Orihime, si no aguantar a un mini tú sería motivo de suicidio!-

Seguían gritándose el uno al otro. Era la quinta vez que se veían en 10 años, ya que Rukia al ser teniente y la máxima autoridad de su escuadrón no tenía tiempo de ir al mundo humano, e Ichigo también tenía sus propias responsabilidades. Pero la costumbre de molestarse mutuamente jamás se les iría.

La discusión siguió unos minutos más hasta que por fin Ichigo entró y se dispusieron a ir al comedor.

\- Prepararé té Ichigo –

\- Si, gracias –

Ichigo tomó asiento y se dispuso a esperarla. Comenzó a contemplar la sala, y divisó las nuevas fotografías colgadas en una de las paredes. La mayoría eran de una pequeña niña de rojizo cabello y ojos violeta. Abarai Ichika… El fruto de la unión de Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji. También había otras fotografías donde aparecían los 3 juntos, y otras en las que incluso salía el orgulloso Byakuya Kuchiki sosteniendo en sus hombros a su amada sobrina.

El ojimiel detuvó su escrutinio en el rostro de Rukia de una de las fotos. Su cabello aún no estaba tan largo, habrá sido de hace algunos años. Siguió analizando sus hermosos ojos, que aunque se veían felices, también denotaban algo de cansancio, al igual que su sonrisa. Él, que la conocía tanto, sabía que esa sonrisa no era tan radiante como aparentaba.

Rukia cortó sus pensamientos al aparecer por el umbral de la sala con el té en sus manos.

\- Aquí está, sírvete azúcar a tu gusto – Dijo la pelinegra tomando asiento frente a él. – Y bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ichigo? –

Ichigo abrió la boca para contestar, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada y cambió de tema.

\- ¿Y Renji? No está en casa? –

Rukia no entendió a que se debía el cambio brusco de conversación, aún así le siguió la corriente.

\- No, tenía papeleo que hacer con Nii-sama y es posible que esta noche parta de misión, así que volverá en unos días-

-Ya veo... ¿Y tú, no tienes que trabajar en tu escuadrón? –

\- De hecho, ahora que por fin el reiatsu de Yhwach se extinguió por completo, me he tomado unos días de vacaciones –

-Merecidas las tenías – Acotó Ichigo.

\- Si… ¿Y tú, que haces aquí solo? – Retomó el tema la ojivioleta

Ichigo suspiró, se rascó la nuca y comenzó a hablar – La verdad es que, Orihime se ha ido con Tatsuki por unos días, y se llevó a Kazui con ella… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué sucedió? – Cuestionó preocupada y asombrada la capitana.

\- Hemos discutido, muy fuerte esta vez, y ha decidido que nos tomemos unos días. Me dijo que puedo ver a Kazui cuando quiera, así que supongo que podría ser peor.

Rukia analizó sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse identificada.

\- Eres un idiota por lastimar a Orihime, pero, a mi me sucedió lo mismo. He discutido con Renji, y desde que hemos vuelto del mundo humano hace 2 días, solo vuelve a ver a Ichika… - Terminó cabizbaja la shinigami.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, en el que ambos intuían el por qué de las discusiones con sus esposos. Ese sentimiento lo habían tenido por 10 años, pero le habían dado la espalda.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió a ti? ¿Por qué discutieron?

-… Es muy difícil de explicar… Solo sé que quiero mucho a Orihime, siempre lo he hecho, es una persona muy importante para mí, pero en todos estos años, siento que nos falta algo. Siento… como si una parte de mi se hubiera quedado dormida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rukia estaba muy sorprendida. El Ichigo que conocía jamás hablaría tan abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos, debía estar realmente cansado. Como ella misma lo estaba.

\- Se que nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero tú sabes que contigo es diferente, puedo ser realmente yo, por eso vine aquí… Necesito hablar… -

La shinigami guardaba silencio, ella sentía lo mismo. Habían pasado 10 largos años… ya no era fácil callar.

\- Pues estás aquí… hablemos de todo lo que quieras. Como te dije una vez, siempre voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte una vez que tú quieras contarme- Atinó a decir ella.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

\- … Es muy tarde para decir que te extraño?... –

\- Mamá, estás aquí? – Una adormilada Ichika bajaba las escaleras y se aparecía por el comedor.

\- Cariño, Despertaste! ¿Quieres merendar algo? –

\- No mamá, de hecho ya me iba – Dijo la pelirroja cuando se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la sala – Señor Kurosaki, buenas tardes! – Saludó con una sonrisa. A pesar de que no lo había visto muchas veces en su vida, su mamá le había contado miles de cosas sobre él. Incluso sabía que su nombre, en parte, se decía a él.

\- Hola Ichika – Respondió Ichigo con sonriendo también.

\- ¿A dónde vas hija? –

\- Hay reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. ¿No lo recuerdas? –

\- Oh, lo olvide por completo! – Mencionó sorprendida Rukia.

\- Entonces, nos vamos? – Inquirió Ichika

\- Si debes irte, puedo venir otro día… -

\- No Ichigo! Está bien, puedo faltar una vez. Lo siento cariño, no podré acompañarte. ¿Me disculpas con las otras? – Lo cortó la capitana al pelinaranja y le respondió a su hija.

La pequeña suspiró y respondió – De acuerdo, pero luego aguantas tú a la presidenta Matsumoto – Terminó de decir la pequeña aprendiz de shinigami mientras salía por una ventana.

\- Hai, hai. Toma apuntes por mi! – Se burló la pelinegra.

Rukia se rió un poco por lo bajo y retomó su conversación con el pelinaranja.

\- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que yo sería madre algún día? Aún se me hace raro, pero es genial! La amo tanto y amo llenarla de cosas de Chappy! Compartimos el mismo gusto con mi pequeña.

-¿Aún siendo madre sigues teniendo gusto por ese bicho horrible? Que rara eres –

Ichigo se burló de ella y como siempre, Rukia se levantó dispuesta a pegarle. Saltó la mesa casi tirando el té en el camino y en cuanto su mano iba a colisionar con la cabeza del pelinaranja, él la sujetó.

\- Años soportando tus golpes, algún día debía aprender a contrarrestarlos enana – Dijo Ichigo sosteniendo su mano con las propias.

No supieron en qué momento exacto sucedió, pero ambos estaban de pie, mirándose a los ojos, y con sus manos aún unidas.

\- Suéltame Idiota – Atinó a susurrar Rukia, y sin saber por qué, su voz se quebró al final.

Ichigo la soltó inmediatamente y levantó el rostro de ella. Vio sus ojos melancólicos y sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho.

\- Qué ocurre enana. ¿Te lastimé? – Murmuró en verdad preocupado.

Rukia sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a reír suavemente, aunque se notaba una nota de histeria en su voz.

\- No puedo creer que aún después de tantos años me sienta así, tan… tan perdida, tan inmadura. ¿Cómo podré ser una buena madre si todos estos sentimientos viven en mí? –

No hacía falta aclarar a qué se refería. Ichigo lo sabía bien.

\- Estoy seguro de que eres una madre genial. Rukia, yo también tengo miedos y me es imposible callarlos más –

Ichigo hizo amago de agarrarla de los hombros, pero Rukia se dio la vuelta y fue hasta un pequeño reproductor de música. Lo encendió y dejó que las canciones corrieran libres.

Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que había tenido reprimidos por más de una década y que ahora querían aflorar. Por eso quiso ahogarlos con cualquier sonido que no fuera el de su mente.

Lo sabían. Sabían que algún día ese momento llegaría, uno no puede solamente reprimirse toda la vida. Callaron por cobardes, por pensar que le hacían un bien al otro. Eran de mundos diferentes, realidades diferentes. No podían simplemente arrancar al otro de su mundo, sin contar a las personas que lastimarían en el camino.

Pero siempre lo supieron, desde el inicio, y en cada despedida. En cada pelea, en cada vez que se apoyaron mutuamente, en cada reencuentro y en cada mirada. Y la cobardía ya les había ganado por mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a escucharse una canción que hasta parecía irónica. Todo estaba a su favor para que por fin aclararan las cosas de una vez.

 _* Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud *_

 _ **When your legs don't work like they used to before,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I can't sweep you off of your feet,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks,**_

Ambos rieron por la maldita casualidad.

\- ¿No había otra canción enana?- Dijo divertido Ichigo aunque sentía sus manos temblar y su corazón latiendo errático.

\- L- Lo lamento – Rukia se ruborizó e intentó volver al reproductor para cambiarlo. Pero esta vez Ichigo si la alcanzó y la detuvo.

 _ **Darlin' I will,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Be lovin' you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Till we're seventy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby my heart,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Could still fall as hard,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At twenty three,**_

\- No, déjala. Quizás la música haga esto menos tenso no lo crees? – Se burló Ichigo sin maldad.

\- No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto… Por qué estás aquí hoy? Por qué ahora? – Rukia cuestionaba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Pasó mucho tiempo desde esos días en que ninguno podía mantener una conversación normal. Y aunque ambos nos entendamos con una mirada, ¿Nos debemos una charla no crees? –

 _ **I'm thinkin' bout how,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **People fall in love in mysterious ways,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe just the touch of a hand,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Well, me I fall in love with you every single day,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I just wanna tell you I am,**_

Segundos eternos de silencio. Rukia sabía que debía contestar, debía por fin sacar a relucir todo lo que su alma calló durante tanto tiempo. Pero era difícil, sabían que lo que tuvieran que decirse quizás lo cambiaría todo…

\- No deberíamos hablar nada, no lo hemos hecho en tanto tiempo, por qué ahora? Ambos tenemos familia, una vida hecha. ¿Por qué mejor no dejar todo como está? – Le temblaba la voz y su mirada violácea se volvió acuosa.

Ichigo aprovechó ese momento para abrazarla, le parecía muy extraño estar así con la que fue su compañera de batallas durante tanto tiempo, pero se sentía tan cálido y cómodo, que se reprendía por no haberlo hecho antes. El estar así, abrazados, encerrados en una pequeña burbuja por al menos unas horas, se lo merecían. Claro que se lo merecían.

 _ **So honey now,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take me into your lovin' arms,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Place your head on my beating heart,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm thinking out loud,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe we found love right where we are,**_

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que me extrañabas? – Preguntó la capitana recordando los momentos antes de que apareciera su hija.

\- Porque es verdad, te he visto tan poco en demasiados años. Te recuerdo que solías vivir en mi casa-

\- No me refería a eso, yo también te he extrañado, pero sé que tienes más para decir-

\- ¿Por qué debo iniciar a hablar yo? Hasta en eso me das ordenes – Intentó suavizar el ambiente Ichigo ya que notaba un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de la shinigami.

 _ **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the crowds don't remember my name,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When my hands don't play the strings the same way,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know you will still love me the same,**_

Sin dejar de abrazarla, instó a Rukia a pasar sus manos por detrás de su cuello, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura.

\- ¿ Qué.. – Intentó preguntar ella, pero él solo la silenció.

\- No cuestiones Rukia, bastante está costándome a mí, solo… solo déjate llevar –

Se mantuvieron juntos mientras la canción sonaba de fondo. No bailaron, no estaban en un cuento de hadas, su realidad se abría paso en su mente, y dolía. Dolía la culpa. Pero sus sentimientos también merecían ser escuchados por al menos una vez.

 _ **'Cause honey your soul,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can never grow old,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's evergreen,**_

Por unas horas no existiría nadie más, solo dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, un humano y un shinigami, Ichigo y Rukia… nada más.

 _ **And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm thinkin' bout how,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **People fall in love in mysterious ways,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe it's all part of a plan,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I´ll just keep on making the same mistakes,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hoping that you'll understand,**_

Rukia no pudo seguir aguantando el remolino de emociones y dejó caer una solitaria lágrima por su rostro. Ichigo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para demostrar el valor necesario para ese momento.

\- Rukia, necesito que me escuches… No sé qué sucederá mañana, ni que nos depare el destino, solo quiero por hoy, por una vez en la vida, que sepas lo que siento y pienso.

 _ **That baby now,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take me into your loving arms,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Place your head on my beating heart,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thinking out loud,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe we found love right where we are,**_

Seguían abrazados. Rukia levantó lentamente el rostro hasta mirarlo a los ojos. Se vio reflejada en ellos y los vio mas iluminados que nunca, un brillo entre feliz y nostálgico.

\- Se que debería sentirme mal por esto, y lo hago en verdad, la culpa crece en mi. Pero ¿Por qué la culpa debería empañar estos sentimientos? Si los tengo desde hace tanto tiempo.-

 _ **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud**_

Rukia permitió que más lágrimas surcaran su rostro, pero no dejo de mirarlo.

\- Rukia, sé que no es el momento, ni el lugar, ni siquiera la vida correcta. Pero desde que te vi hace dos días, supe que tengo que decirte algo o explotaré. Mi resistencia duró muchos años. Y si alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, lamento que la cobardía me cegara. Solo… solo…-

 _ **So Baby now,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take me into your loving arms,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh darlin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Place your head on my beating heart,**_ _ **  
**_

No pudo continuar. No era necesario continuar. Ambos lo sabían de sobra. Ichigo tomó el mentón de Rukia con una mano y fue acercando sus labios hasta por fin sellarlos con los de su compañera…

…Y el sentimiento explotó… sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrerlos de pies a cabeza. El sentimiento de que siempre pertenecieron a ese lugar los desbordó y los liberó. No se habían sentido tan bien en años. Solo así, con el calor de sus labios entremezclándose, reconociéndose por primera vez, y diciendo lo que las palabras no lograban expresar.

 _ **I'm thinking out loud,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But maybe we found love right where we are,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh baby we found love right where we are,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And we found love right where we are.**_

Se acariciaron tiernamente. Rukia posó una mano en la mejilla de él, mientras Ichigo le acariciaba la espalda y la cintura.

Por hoy… Solo por hoy, se sentirían libres de expresar lo que nunca pudieron…

.

.

El beso continuó y, cuando no fue suficiente, sus lenguas siguieron la labor de comunicar, de transmitirle al otro todo lo que había enterrado en su corazón.

No se dieron ni una chance de dejar entrar a la dura realidad. No se sentían con la voluntad de afrontarla. Así como no se detuvieron a pensar mientras subían las escaleras. Entre besos y caricias frenéticas llegaron a una de las tantas habitaciones de invitados.

No había prisas, solo afecto contenido por fin libre de la tortuosa prisión. Ichigo recostó a Rukia en la cama con sumo cuidado y se posicionó sobre ella. Pero al notar que la shinigami seguía llorando tenuemente, él aprisionó cada lágrima entre sus labios, besando también cada recorrido por estas efectuado. Le besó los parpados, las mejillas, la nariz, los labios y fue siguiendo camino por su blanquecino y delicado cuello, dando largos y tiernos besos.

\- Ichigo – Susurró ella, aun con voz quebrada.

\- Solo por hoy Rukia, olvídate de todo por hoy –

Y eso hizo… su mente viajó a todos los momentos que compartió con ese hombre. Desde que entró por su ventana una noche de luna llena, más de doce años atrás… La misma noche que le cedió sus poderes para proteger a su familia. Noche en que, sin ninguno de los dos saberlo, se formó el lazo más grande que pudieran haber imaginado. Un lazo que trascendía el tiempo y el espacio, y que siempre estaría ahí aun si ellos olvidaban la existencia del otro.

Poco a poco la bella pelinegra empezó a acariciarle la espalda, intentando recordar cuántas veces el había venido por ella, a salvarla, a defenderla, a protegerla. Cuántas veces ella había ido perdiendo un poquito de corazón que pasaba a ser parte de él. ¿Cuántas veces? Innumerables.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose, y en algún momento dado, comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas. ¿Pero qué más importaba? Si el calor del otro los hacía sentir protegidos.

Ichigo le quitó la parte superior de su yukata, besando sus hombros, sus clavículas, su pecho, sus senos y toda la piel que fuera quedando al descubierto, incluso su vientre fue testigo directo de tanta pasión.

Rukia le acariciaba el cabello, susurrándole cosas inentendibles, de tanto placer, en su oído. Lo único que se distinguía era su nombre. Un profundo "Ichigo" saliendo de esos belfos deliciosos que por fin había probado.

Ichigo terminó de desvestirla y desvestirse él. La miró a los ojos. Ambos sabían que ya no había marcha atrás por ese camino placentero de la perdición, y aún así, el pelinaranja le acarició el rostro, beso una última vez la comisura de sus labios, y preguntó:

\- No has dicho una sola palabra Rukia. Si crees que esto es un error… si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo… nunca haré nada sin tu consentimiento.

Y ese fue el pié que Rukia necesitaba para reaccionar.

\- Ichigo, no voy a detenerme a pensar. Solo sé que quiero estar contigo, necesito sentirte por lo menos una vez en la vida, así no moriré con el remordimiento de ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

\- Solo por hoy Rukia… -

\- Solo por hoy Ichigo…-

El pacto estaba sellado, sus sentimientos serían libres, sus almas estarían completas.

Se besaron nuevamente, más profundo que nunca. Se abrazaron e Ichigo se adentró suavemente en ella, con temor a despertar en una realidad en la que ella no estuviera. Nunca se habían sentido tan completos, pero a fin de cuentas… ¿La luna puede acaso vivir sin el sol?

Se amaron en silencio, solo sus respiraciones evidenciaban la fusión que vivían. Sus cuerpos unidos, sus almas unidas, sus corazones unidos. Todo en sincronización. Así como se entendían en el campo de batallas, también se entendían a la perfección en este nuevo escenario. Familiar y desconocido por igual. Ya habían ambos experimentado pasión en sus vidas, pero nunca una tan poderosa, y que Dios los perdonara, pero lo estaban disfrutando como nunca en sus vidas. Como se merecían disfrutarlo.

Continuaron con la danza de amor candente, explorando todo lo que podían del otro. Rozando, acariciando, besando, amando. Eso hacían… se amaban… Aunque no pudieran expresarlo con libertad.

Pero toda la magia debe tener un final. Y sus cuerpos se lo estaban advirtiendo. Sintieron nuevamente corrientes eléctricas que terminaban allí donde sus cuerpos se entrelazaban y luego una gran y placentera calma.

Una vez que todo terminó, se recostaron suavemente. Ichigo los tapó a ambos con la blanca sábana de seda y Rukia se apoyó sobre su pecho, haciendo círculos por el mismo.

Recordaron su promesa de solo por ese día, aislarse del mundo que los rodeaba y sonrieron. Parecía tan fácil y a la vez lo necesitaban tanto. Luego de varios minutos de cómodo silencio, la capitana pronunció:

\- Ichigo… Ichika no volverá hasta mañana… quieres quedarte a dormir? –

El Kurosaki lo meditó, sonrió y la apretó cariñosamente contra su pecho.

\- Creo que… no hay otro lugar al que quisiera ir…-

No hacía falta una declaración de amor, no era lo correcto dada su situación. Pero ellos ya se lo habían demostrado con el alma durante tantos años y ahora con sus cuerpos por primera vez. Al menos por hoy, ellos se pertenecerían enteramente.

 **..FIN..**

* * *

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, seguiré trayendoles trabajos Post-final, obviamente IchiRukistas. Pero este me pareció necesario, para mostrar mejor los sentimientos

besitossss! nos leemos en otra Fic! **Y POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEW!**

More-chan / ❄ SoLe_IR ❄


End file.
